Keep Talking
by Daydream Cloud
Summary: The Authoress suggests that the BLU team and her play a little game during the cease-fire.


**AN: Not exactly one of my best oneshots but I started this a few days ago and thought that I should probably finish it, anyways.**

**Feedback will be appreciated. :3**

* * *

Keep Talking

Daydream walked into the recreation room where the rest of the BLU team was.

"Hey guys!" she said, plopping herself onto the couch beside Spy. "Whatcha doin'?"

Nobody said anything.

"Uhh...hello?" she asked, wondering what was wrong.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question," Medic suddenly said.

"Wait, what? What question? You didn't even say anything when I entered!" Daydream frowned.

"I meant, zhe last time you came here, I asked you vhy you alvays make cease-fires boring for us but you brushed it off and made us sing!" Medic snapped.

"Oh, that...uh..." Daydream was about to explain when Scout burst out laughing.

"He lost! He lost! He lost! I'm the best!" Scout giggled crazily.

"Mate, there's still eight of us left, and you lost too," Sniper said before he realised that _he_ had lost too. Spy smirked but didn't say anything.

"Umm...what are you guys doing?" Daydream asked. Medic sighed.

"Zhe Spy suggested zhat ve play a game called 'Silence' and since ve vere all bored out of our skulls, ve just vent along wizh it," Medic shrugged.

"Your accent is really...you know...how do you say it...interesting," Daydream said. Medic blinked.

"Vhat?"

"Oh whatever, that was just something else totally un-related to this but anyway!" Daydream made sure to get all of their attention before continuing. "Why don't we play another game?"

"It had better not be another bloody singin' competition," muttered Sniper.

"No, I promise ya, it ain't," Daydream grinned, "It's called 'Keep Talking'!"

"What's it about?" Scout was intrigued.

"Well, we have to keep talking for as long as we like about basically anything but there's one rule," Daydream said mysteriously.

"Ah, who cares about rules!" Scout interrupted rudely. He stood up on the couch.

"Hey, GUYS! Game's over! We're doing something else," he shouted. The others all immediately sighed with relief, with the exception of Spy and Soldier.

"What do you mean, maggot?! That was good exercise when you keep quiet," Soldier snapped. Daydream burst out laughing. She laughed to her full extent because she snorted and when she snorts with laughter, that's when she finds something really funny.

"Soldier, how do you _exercise_ when you just sit there silently?" she gasped in between giggles.

"I assume 'e was trying to say zat we were _enjoying_ ze silence," snapped Spy.

"I know, it's just that-" She broke off as she continued to laugh. Soon though, all the laughter inside of her escaped and she sighed. The others were staring at her.

"Lol," she said with a smile, to brush off the awkward feeling whenever somebody gives her a weird look.

Which is a lot.

"So what game are we playing again?" Scout asked.

"It's a game I made up a few seconds ago," Daydream smirked, "It's called 'Keep Talking'." Spy groaned.

"You must be joking..."

"No, all of us must talk and the only way to lose is to keep silent for a minute or say 'keep talking'. I know, kind of ironic but anyway," Daydream gave everyone a questioning look.

"Well, I got nothing better ta dooo," Demoman's voice slurred as he spoke and burped.

"I...will join ze drunkard," Spy shrugged.

"Affirmative!" Soldier crossed his arms.

"Mmpoph pphmm mpph!" Pyro mumbled. Daydream assumed that he was saying yes.

"Yeah, definitely!" Scout grinned.

"_Ja_..._dummkopfs_..." muttered Medic.

To cut a long story short, everyone agreed to join.

* * *

"Well, then...let the games BEGIN!" Daydream said. A loud chatter erupted almost immediately in the room.

"I'm just talking, random stuff, random stuff, hey, did you guys ever had weird dream? I had one and itwasfreakingawesomelikewhatIwasflyinglikeaneagleo kayactuallyI_was_aneagle..." Daydream was talking so fast she started tripping over her tongue._  
_

"Ay, and I threw the bloody bombs around the entrance and..." Demoman paused to take another swig from his bottle of scrumpy. "KABLOOI! They were all laughing with their heads full of eyeballs..."

"I see no point in taking part of zis game but I 'ave nothing better to do so..." Spy cleared his throat like the bad-ass gentleman he was.

"YOU ARE ALL **MAGGOTS**!" Soldier randomly screamed. As if on cue, everybody went silent and invisible crickets that weren't there started chirping the way they chirp in those cartoons where there's an awkward, silent moment. Scout was the first to break the silence and silence the chirping crickets.

"Haha, I win! You guys were just so silent! No one can beat me in this game! NOBODY! I know how to keep talking!" Scout beamed proudly. Daydream stifled a giggle. Scout noticed everyone giving him amused stares.

"What?" He looked annoyed.

"Scout, you were the first to lose. We were only silent for a few seconds and then you started talking again but you said, 'I know how to keep talking!'," Daydream explained.

"So? Whassamatter if I say tha-" Scout then realised that he had indeed lost the game.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His yell rang through the entire base.

* * *

**AN: Meh. Mysterious ending for the win! XD**


End file.
